


My Bloody Valentine

by RigorMorton



Series: Valeskins [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Injury, F/M, Faceless Jerome, Flirting, Lee Bandages Jerome's Face For Him, Lust, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: Jerome escapes police custody and pays the lovely Doctor Thompkins a visit, in the hopes she can help him with his face (or lack there of) problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little Valentine's fic, I just had to write. Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. There's a Bill And Ted's Excellent Adventure reference in here. See if you can find it.

Lee sits alone in her apartment, sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels lazily. Weekday late night television is really terrible. Although it's not as if the good doctor is paying any attention anyhow. Her mind is on other things. Mainly about how depressing tomorrow will be….Valentine's Day.

Not only is she recently widowed, but her ex boyfriend that she still has to work with, is the reason why. And she thought being single on Valentine's Day, was bad before. This is a whole new level.

She throws the remote down on the cushion with a sigh, and props her feet up on the coffee table, staring blankly at the re-run of Friends she'd already seen, what feels like a thousand times.

Her heavy eyes, start to close as her sleepiness starts to grow more and more hard to fight off, but an obnoxiously loud knock at the door startles her, causing her to almost fall off the couch.

She catches her balance and hops up to her feat wondering who the Hell is coming over at this hour? This can't be good.

"Miss Thompkins!" A man's voice with a Brooklyn accent calls out through the door. "This is deputy Van Halen. I'm here to check up on you. Jerome Valeska escaped while being taken to the hospital. Detective Gordon was worried he might pay you a visit."

Lee pauses for a minute, looking down at the silky slip she's wearing for a nightie. How embarrassing. She walks toward the bedroom to grab a robe.

"Yo! Miss Thompkins? Are you there? I'm gonna have to bust the door down if I don't get an answer."

"I'm here. I'm coming." Lee decides to forget the robe and just answer the door before it gets kicked in.

She quietly leans against the door trying to get a peek through the peephole. There's a cop in full uniform - hat and all, looking down at his feet, sighing impatiently with his hands on his hips.

Lee lets out a sigh of relief as she unlatches the chain lock, and opens the door.

"Look…tell Jim Gordon…" The doctor starts when a bloodied, bandage faced Jerome smiles up at her gleefully. 

"Surprise!" He beams, shoving her into the apartment and slamming the door.

Lee immediately takes off running toward the bedroom, but the cocking of a gun stops her in her tracks.

"Not so fast, Miss Thompkins. Don't get me wrong…" He walks up behind her pressing his body into her backside. "As good as you look, running in that slip, I still gotta stop you."

The doctor swallows thickly and turns around to face the ginger maniac. "What do you want, Jerome?"

The teen points the gun under her chin. "I need your help, doc." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a plastic forensics bag containing his mangled looking face. 

"Jerome, you can't seriously be asking me to stitch your face back on?"

He glares at the older woman, straight faced and serious. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Lee gulps and puts her hands up - the cold barrel of the gun pressing roughly under her chin. "Jerome…as a doctor, I highly advise you not to do it this way. You've already stapled it back on which was bad enough. You need to go to a hospital."

Jerome lets out an annoyed sigh. "That's not an option, Miss Thompkins. You know this." His finger curls lightly over the trigger. Just enough to scare her.

"Wait, wait." Lee mutters out, actually feeling scared of the ginger teen for once. "I know somebody. I have mob connections. I can get you an actual surgeon that won't ask any questions."

Jerome tilts his head, squinting at her skeptically. "YOU have mob connections?" He throws his head back in a fit of laughter.

"My late husband's father is a big time mob boss, and we're close." She squints her eyes shut, hoping he believes her.

The teen retreats the gun, holding it down by his side. "You wouldn't be trying to trick me, now would you, Doc?"

"No. No trick." Lee shakes her head. "I can make a phone call, and get someone over here fairly quickly." 

Jerome watches the doctor closely. She looks so goddamn beautiful in that silk nightie, all vulnerable and out of breath. He watches her chest heave as she pants. 

He picks up her cordless phone and hands it to her.

Lee breathes a sigh of relief and grabs it from his hands.

The teen watches her dial and place the phone to her ear.

She clears her throat, noticing Jerome staring at her. It doesn't bother her as much as it should.

"Hello, Carmine? It's Leslie. I need a favor."

The teen listens closely, watching the beautiful brunette pace the floor. Despite trying to pay close attention to what she's saying, he can't help but space out a little.

Lee's a very beautiful woman who happens to be scantily clad at the moment. And of course Jerome is a nineteen year old virgin, bursting at the seams with hormones. Being in the company of such a lovely lady, is quite a treat.

He feels if he stares hard enough, he might be able to see through her gown. It is white and pretty thin. Possibly in better lighting.

"Jerome?" Lee waves her hand at the dazed teen, snapping him out of his trance. "A concierge doctor is on his way to pick you up. Come with me to the bathroom. I'll change your bandages."

The teen follows her down the hall, watching the shape of her ass, shake with every step through the sheer white fabric. "It's my lucky night." He mumbles to himself, following her into the bathroom.

"Sit down." Lee points to the toilet and begins to rummage through her medicine cabinet.

Jerome pulls the lid down and takes a seat, keeping his gun close by his side.

The doctor pulls a box of gauze out and a pair of scissors. "This is probably gonna hurt a little." She warns, beginning to unravel the teen's bloodied bandaging.

The gauze is sticky and wet with blood. Luckily being a doctor, Lee has a strong stomach.She gets the last of the bloodied cloth off and tosses it in the waste basket. 

The once very handsome ginger, now resembles something out of a Hellraiser movie. The doctor tries not to look disturbed by the sight of him.

"Ok..now comes the hard part." Lee starts unraveling the fresh gauze.

She puts it up to Jerome's bloodied face, making him since as she tightens it.

Jerome hisses through gritted teeth. It stings something awful. However the view of Lee's breasts in his face, is a nice distraction. She's wearing a pretty pendant necklace and the charm rests right in her cleavage, making the view even more pleasant.

The teen clears his throat, trying to distract from becoming aroused. "So, ya got any big plans for tomorrow?" He cocks a curious brow.

Lee chuckles softly, and sweeps her beautiful dark locks behind her ear. "Nope. Just work."

"Really? A beautiful woman like you had no suitors on Valentine's Day? Tsk tsk. Somebody needs to change that." He smirks up at her.

Lee squints at him - a slight smirk in the corner of her red lips. "Are you asking me to be your Valentine, Jerome Valeska?" She chuckles lightly, finishing up the rest of the dressing and cutting the gauze free of its spindle.

"Well, I've never had a Valentine before, and you don't have one this year, so why not?" He shrugs.

Lee pauses for a moment, just now taking notice of the beautiful green eyes gazing up at her through the white gauze.

Both the boy and the doctor still - Jerome looking up at her and she looking down at him. They're so close, they can feel each other's breath.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Jerome blurts out, breaking the silence.

Lee swallows thickly, feeling a knot in the pit of her stomach. "I think you should save that for when you actually have lips, kiddo." She smiles and walks over to the sink to wash her hands.

Jerome sighs and throws his head back in frustration. 'So close.' He knows she's right though.

A sudden knock at the door, startles them both and Jerome's almost disappointed, despite the fact he's about to get his face reattached for real this time.

"That's your ride, kiddo." Lee holds the bathroom door open, ushering the teen out into the living room.

On his way out the door, Jerome grabs Lee's forearm looking her dead in the eyes. "I'll be seeing you, Valentine."

*********************

Lee sits at her desk in the M.E.s office, chewing on the end of her pen as she goes over paperwork - her least favorite part of the job.

This Valentine's Day isn't quite as insufferable as she expected. It's been a busy day, and all the work has helped to keep her mind off of things. Well…except one thing, that is. A certain red haired criminal, she aided and abetted last night….and almost kissed.

She shakes her head, trying to concentrate, but forgetting a character like Jerome does not prove easy.

A knock at the door makes her look up from her paperwork and cautiously get up to answer it. Surely Jerome wouldn't pay her a visit in a precinct full of cops. Besides, he's probably still recovering from surgery.

She opens the door hesitantly and is relieved/disappointed to see a delivery man carrying a beautiful and excessively large bouquet of pink roses.

"Miss Thompkins?" The young man asks.

"Yes. That's me." She watches the delivery guy place them down on her desk.

They have a strong smell. The entire room smells of roses.

"Somebody must really like you, to spring for a bouquet like that." The delivery man smirks, holding the clipboard out for her to sign.

"Um, yeah. They're something aren't they?" She smiles, signing on the dotted line. 

"Thank you, Miss. Have a great day." He tips the brim of his cap, with a smile.

Lee runs over to the extravagant bouquet and snatches the card up, ripping through the envelope like a wild animal.

It reads: "Thanks for the help last night. I lived. Ha ha ha. Which of course means, you still owe me my first kiss, Miss Thompkins. *wink* 

Love and sloppy kisses, Jerome


End file.
